Robin's Reluctance
by TheAnonymousNobody
Summary: At a gala thrown in honor of the Titans, Robin begins to have doubts about his relationship with Starfire as he grapples with his developing feelings for Raven. Provides context for the memory in "Raven's Rumination."
1. Chapter 1

Getting the mail was always one of those duties that nobody ever really bothered to do. Cyborg would do it only if the delivery came when he was messing around in the garage. Beast Boy, well, we'd have about as much chance of that happening as him cleaning his room. Which reminds me…I pulled out my phone and made myself a memo to remind him to get rid of the rank stench in there. It was beginning to waft down the hall and Cyborg expressed concerns about rats chewing through the wires to the security system. As far as Starfire retrieving the mail, she meant well, she really did, but she had a tendency to read everybody's things. And honestly, the fact that I get a lot of fan mail made her angry. I tried to explain that it meant nothing, and I thought that it was clear she had my heart. But apparently, I was wrong. She's become so unreasonable these days. I had a duty to the team, the city, my mentor and quite frankly, myself…no kid should have to go through what I did. I couldn't help my parents, but at least I could help the parents of some other kids. Light soothing chanting from a low rolling voice filled my ears as I passed the door with its inhabitants name scripted across the front. Raven was busy in there no doubt, either meditating or something to that effect. She was the only other person who could be counted on when it came to some menial household tasks, such as getting the mail.

The doors swooshed and let me into the common room. Starfire, seeing it was me coming in stuck up her nose and turned towards the wall. Seriously? What the hell did I do now? She's probably still mad that I spent the morning trying to uncover a bank robbery that I thought was going to take place sometime next week. Those Hive losers have really hit a new low. I cancelled our morning breakfast date to try to put a halt to the plan. Starfire was mixing some kind of strange thing that I was probably going to have to taste to appease her later. My stomach dropped a little at that and I think I've got heartburn now. Cyborg was tinkering with the TV trying to get the picture back after Beast Boy had tried to wire in his new gaming console.

As I flipped through the envelopes, occasionally tossing one in the trash can, a bright golden one caught my hand. It was addressed to all of us and had the seal of the city on it. Thinking, this would be something important, I placed the envelope on the counter.

"Yo Robbie where are you going?" Cyborg called turning around at hearing the doors open again.

"I was going to get Raven. There's an envelope from the city addressed to all of us."

"Dude! I bet its an invite to the dedication of a statue in my honor." Beast Boy said putting his leg up on the couch in a heroic pose.

"This dedication, is it anything like defication?" Starfire piped up from the kitchen.

My eyes went wide. "Um, no…Star. Its not." I answered.

Beast Boy was trying to contain his laugh. Cyborg quickly excused himself, sputtering out something about going to get Raven.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Starfire looked at Beast Boy and I expectedly. A few awkward moments passed, but thankfully the voice of the resident sorceress came to our rescue. And she sounded none too pleased.

"Did you really have to disturb me? I don't see what's so important about this letter." Raven remarked as she walked into the living room trailing behind Cyborg. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her amethyst eyes were flashing lightly.

I cleared my throat. "Titans, we've gotten mail from the city." Cyborg scanned it with his arm and gave it a once over with his robotic eye.

"Clear."

I smiled at Raven trying to express my thanks at her joining us. She didn't return it, but instead her eyes flicked to Star, then back to me. I could never manage to hide anything from her for long. I was thankful for our bond in many ways. It has saved me multiple times.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Cy asked waving the envelope.

Starfire's hand shot up. "I wish to do the honors!"

"Oo! Ooo! Me! Me! Me!" Beast Boy said jumping on Cy's shoulders attempting to snatch the envelope. "I want to witness my greatest achievement of my very own statue." He turned to the other side. "Pretty cool huh Raven?"

Raven couldn't have looked more bored if she tried. "Icy." The envelope was suddenly encased in her black magic moving out of Beast Boy's reach. "Just let Starfire do it." She levitated it over to Starfire and hovered it in front of her.

"Good idea Raven," I said. "Go for it Star." I smiled encouragingly.

With a giggle, she opened the envelope and gave it a glance. "We are invited to a gala, thrown in our honor." She read out. "We are invited to pick apples?" She asked, but her question was drowned out my the cheers of Cy and BB.

"Woo-hoo a gala!" I'm going be so fly and attract all the honeys!" Beast Boy said licking his hand and slicking back his green hair. "Hey Cy so they make robot tuxes?" He teased.

"Forget the honeys BB. Do you know what a gala means?"

Both of them eyed each other and grinned. "FOOD!" They yelled in unison.

"Please Robin are they speaking of the picking of the apples?" Starfire asked. I turned back to her; I had been watching Raven rolling her eyes at the two and their antics.

"Its a party with food, dancing and entertainment Starfire." Raven said, looking more annoyed by the minute, then turning to me. "Can I go now? I was right in the middle of a divination ritual."

"Sure Rae, thanks for coming down." As soon as the words had left my mouth, she vanished into the floor.

I looked over at Starfire, she lowered her eyes towards the floor. Here's my chance to fix things. "Starfire, would you like to be my date for the evening?"

As soon as I asked, her frown turned upside-down. "Oh I never thought you'd ask! We can go to the mall of shopping and select our attire yes?"

"Hey Star that's a great idea!" Cy commented, momentarily stopping his conversation with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy jumped off Cy's shoulders. "Yeah! I need to get some pomade for this luscious mane." He said running his hand through his hair. "I'll tell Raven to come along." BB said just as Starfire took my hand.

"I don't think that's such a good idea dude." Cy warned. "She seemed like she didn't want to be disturbed."

"Aw man! But all she does is hold up in that room doing who knows what in there! For all we know she could be casting a spell to make me bald! Ahhhhh!" Beast Boy said quickly putting his hands on his head.

"Enough Beast Boy." I said letting go of Star's hand. "I'll see if I can talk her into going." I didn't need to look behind me to catch Starfire's annoyed glance. Jeez, what's with her? Its weird…things aren't what I thought they'd be. It started out fine, but she's become so possessive lately…I raised my fist and knocked on Raven's door.

"What?" Her voice cut like a whip, despite only half her face being visible. She had pulled up her hood.

I stumbled over my words for a moment at the tone of her voice. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us and buy stuff for the gala."

"No."

Okay, no surprise there, but before my mind could register what I was doing, my hand found its way onto her door to keep her from closing it. Her eyes looked stunned for a sec before being replaced with her usual even look. "Please Raven? Starfire will drag me everywhere. She's more open to reason when you're around."

A small scoff escaped her. "She's YOUR girlfriend. Why do I have to get involved?"

Damn, she has a point. "Please Raven?" I tried again.

Something in my voice must've gotten to her, either that or she picked up on my desperation through our bond. "You owe me boy blunder." She stated stepping out into the hallway.

"Thanks Raven."

We began the walk back to the living room. Raven turned to me. "So what's been going on with you two?"

I sighed. "Things are just so different than they were before. I used to enjoy spending time with her and she was fine with me doing what I usually do." Raven kept looking at me. "But now she's getting so easily annoyed with me and the things I do. This morning I cancelled having breakfast with her to chase down that lead on the Hive bank robbery and she's been acting so immature and treating me like some kind of annoying little brother instead of her boyfriend!" I let out frustrated. I quickly shut my mouth, not meaning to reveal so much to her. Though, in the few silent moments that followed, I realized that I was okay with her knowing though. She's easy to talk to and very nonjudgemental. Her no-nonsense attitude and the advice she gave that was wise beyond her age was a welcome change from that of Cy and Beast Boy. I purposefully slowed my pace, Raven doing the same.

"It sounds to me like you should tell her how you feel. If she cares about you the way she claims to, then she'll accept your habits, commitment to the city and the team. Knowing who you are and how much you care about each of us, she should be able to ascertain that despite you not always showing it or showing it in a different way from what she imagines does in no way mean that you do not care." Raven spoke confidently.

The elevator shot up, must be faster than usual because a weird almost…fluttery sensation filled my gut at being with her. Her words, as always, rang true. "You're right. Thanks Raven, I appreciate the advice. Its so easy talking to you." She tilted her head slightly. "Its nice." I added quietly.

"Glad I could help." She stated as the doors opened and we entered the living room while the others waited for us.

"Dude! Raven!? You're actually coming?" Beast Boy asked wide eyed.

Raven didn't even acknowledge him as she walked towards Cyborg. "Glad you decided to come along." He said enthusiastically. She let the briefest of smiles onto her face before leading the walk to the garage.

I began to follow as a loud 'ah-hem' made me turn around. Starfire tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh sorry," I mumbled grabbing her hand in my own. "Sorry Star, I'm really tired."

We walked along far behind the others. "Robin, why were you so long with Friend Raven?"

Uh-oh…that just doesn't sounds good; I felt my anger rise a notch. Why does it matter? Why should it? "She took a lot of convincing Star." She seemed to consider this. "I think she was still pretty annoyed at getting her spell interrupted earlier."

"That is the truth you speak Robin." Phew! Dodged that bullet.

The rest of the team piled into the car. Cyborg rolled down the window. "Yo! You coming?" He called.

"We're taking the bike."

At that, Cy rolled up the window and drove off. Hopefully, having some time with just us will fix things. Starfire's arms around me hanging on for dear life usually made my heart race with a thrill, but that didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

God, I swear this damn thing gets more uncomfortable every single time I put it on. Pulling my jacket and shifting my bow tie into place, I grabbed the bouquet of flowers I had bought for Star and headed to the common room.

Beast Boy had been busy snapping selfies of him and Cy. I joined in on a few of them, but opted to lean against the counter as they talked about filters, hashtags and all that other stuff. I'd better not screw this up. "Yo Robbie, you doing ok?" He asked me

"Yeah dude, c'mon its our night!" BB said snapping a photo of me. I scowled a little, but quickly straightened out the lines of my face as Starfire made her entrance.

"Greetings friends. Robin." She said with a smile and made her way over to me. Her pink ruffled ball gown did look nice on her, especially her unique skin tone. She had makeup on as well, her latest Earth obsession. The faint scent of something fruity lingered in the air. Her dress hugged her hips and breasts, slightly larger now, very nicely. Her golden flower earrings were large and matched her necklace. I smiled and handed her the bouquet she'd been eyeing at the mall a few days ago. "Oh Robin!" Starfire squealed. She was busily talking away while fixing a flower to my lapel when a familiar voice cut through the chattering.

"Let's get this over with." Raven said stepping through the doors to the living room. It was a good thing Starfire was preoccupied with putting that flower on my jacket because my mouth popped open at seeing Raven. The dress she chose was shorter in the front showing off her amazing legs and longer in the back. The neckline was plunging, but was covered in mesh up to her neck. Small sequins were woven into the fabric catching the light. True to form, the sleeves were long. She had a few rings covered in black gems that mimicked talons and black jeweled dangly earrings. Her black strapped heels clacked against the metal steps.

"Looking good Rae!" Cy said shooting her a grin.

BB put down his phone. "Yeah girl!"

"Can we please just go?" Raven retorted brushing off their comments.

Making a point to grab Starfire's hand, I followed the rest of the team down to the garage. Starfire was yapping away but I watched Raven's stride as she made her way to the garage. "Yo Cy, how are we going to fit your date in here?" Beast Boy asked.

Cy grinned. "Glad you asked. Allow me to unveil the new T-LIMO!" Cyborg pressed a giant red button and the car grew to limousine size.

"Cool!"

"That'd so wicked bro!"

"It it stunning!"

"Nice work Cy!"

"Looks good."

Cy paused to look at Raven. He grinned widely at hearing Raven's remark. "And that's not the best part!" He pressed another button making the limo doors open automatically. We all piled in. "Booyah! Automatic pilot!" We all looked around as multicolored lights filled the back and music began to boom through the speakers. Starfire laughed with delight and BB began bumping to the music. "I'm not done yet!" Cy declared hitting a button on the roof. A hatch opened where the main panel was and waffles began flying out.

"No way dude! Waffles too!?" BB yelled beginning to wolf them down.

Raven, who was sitting next to Cyborg, turned to him. "You've really outdone yourself." She remarked.

"You think Sarah will like it?"

"I'm sure." Raven said with a small smile to him. About half the neighborhood had come to see Sarah off and stepping in, she excitedly looked around the limo. Raven moved to the other side and stretched out her legs, leaning back slightly. Cyborg and Sarah sat next to each other sharing some waffles. Star was gripping onto me. Beast Boy was still munching in the middle. Without meaning to, my eyes drifted back to Raven. She watched as the world sped by with a contemplative look on her face. She glanced at me, probably sensing my staring, before turning back to the window with a raised brow. She seemed slightly upset about something, but strangely content at the same time. I knew she wasn't a fan of these sorts of things, but still went. For what reason I don't know, but I was strangely…glad she did.

Starfire squeezed my hand tighter and I turned my eyes back to her with a smile. Huh, why am I suddenly overanalyzing Raven? I've got to stop, I'm already on thin ice with Star as it is. Y'know what though? That doesn't disturb me as much as it should…why doesn't it? I feel like I've been walking on eggshells with Starfire for awhile now. Geez, I need to get it together. This is going to be a fun night for me and the team. I quickly slapped a smile onto my face as we pulled up to a red carpet and photographers surrounding both sides.

Beast boy leaped out of the limousine. "The party animal has arrived!" He declared loudly striking poses. The roars and cheering of the crowd was deafening. I stepped out of the limo next and reached in a hand for Starfire. Flashes began going off and fans screamed my name. They looked like a bunch of tween girls. Starfire's grip on my hand tightened and she placed a hand on my bicep, walking closer to me. She waved at people chanting her name. People screamed for us to kiss. We did. I snuck a glance behind me to see Cyborg was signing autographs for some techies. Sarah was on his arm enjoying the festivities. Raven entered with the regality of a queen down the red carpet, giving out glances at her fans and a couple waves at some kids dressed up as her. Star planted another kiss onto my cheek as I caught Raven levitating a camera and taking a group selfie with her fans in the crowd. I turned back to Starfire who's grip on my arm was borderline painful and plastered a smile onto my face.

The walk into the gala seemed endless, but as we made our way to the top floor of the convention center the mayor was posted at the podium in the middle of the stage. "And here are the saviors of Jump City, the Teen Titans!" People began clapping. We all filed onto the stage. The mayor went through some remarks about us and presented us with a key to the city; I felt my eyes drawn to Raven who was standing on the other side of me; it took a lot of mental energy to concentrate on Starfire and the ceremony. Why is that? It must just be my natural concern for her because through our bond I could feel she was uncomfortable. We each took a turn thanking the citizens of Jump. The crowd cheered for us to kiss and we did. After all the pleasantries were over, the mayor spoke again. "And now please enjoy the party as we celebrate our heroes!" People cheered as food was unveiled, the dance floor lit up with lights and music filled the hall. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Sarah made their way to the buffet. Raven was nowhere to be seen. I turned my head looking around for her, but came up empty.

"Robin shall we get some of the punch?" Star asked me, bringing my attention back.

"Sure Star." I said leading her over to the punch bowl. As I got some of the punch into a cup, I saw Raven through the windows. She was standing outside on the balcony.

I'm going to talk to her. I have to. But how can I?

After multiple dances, lots of trips to the buffet and refilling Star's punch, I got my chance as Sarah began chatting her up both of them comparing and contrasting makeup brands. Cy and BB were in the middle of a dance off. Perfect chance…my heart began hammering in my chest and there was a weird twist in my stomach as I made my way outside to where she was.

"Hey Raven." I greeted standing next to her and leaning on the railing.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked never breaking her gaze from the night sky.

I grinned at her. "Someone has to make sure that you have some fun."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Raven deadpanned.

For some reason I felt my pulse going up at hearing that. "For real though, I know this isn't your thing, but I'm really glad you came."

That got her attention. Raven finally turned to face me and I think my heart sped up again. "Thanks Robin, but I should be asking if you're having fun."

A sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Yes I am." Hopefully that sounded convincing. Strangely, I felt a little more relaxed out here. The fresh air is probably doing me some good. Before my mind could put a stop to it, my mouth continued. "But you know what would make it better?"

"Hmm?"

"If you would dance with me." What?! My mind is surely gone…did I seriously just ask Raven, goth girl extraordinaire, the extremely quiet one, dark menacing sorceress whose appearance on the battlefield alone was enough to frighten many criminals into submission to dance with me?

What is WRONG with me?!

Her voice snapped me back to the present. "You planned this all along huh?" She asked pointedly, but nevertheless began to head to the door.

Wow…is she actually going to dance with me? My cheeks flushed. "Maybe…" I let out playfully. Hopefully that sounded convincing. It felt like my fingers and palms were itchy. A loud beeping noise suddenly went off and I pulled out my communicator from the jacket of my tux. "Bank robbery, couple of small timers."

Before I could head inside, a rather large imposing man with perfectly combed jet black hair and a deep rich voice came onto the balcony, martini in hand. "Mr. uh-Robin is it? There's a rather fetching girl with fiery red hair practically tearing up the party looking for you. Oh and have you heard? There's something breaking about a bank robbery on the north side of the city."

An annoyed groan almost left me before I could contain it. I watched as Raven gave a graceful twirl as she was consumed in black energy before emerging with her trademark uniform on. "You go back to the party. I'll handle those idiots." Raven said quickly, lifting off the ground then stopping to look back at the two of us. "Thank you for the information Mr. Wayne."

And with that she was gone.

I stole a glance at the man next to me, who seemed equally as stunned, silently acknowledging him before going back into the party. "Your date is causing quite the commotion." He reminded me smoothly.

"Yeah I know." I muttered going back into the party.

Before I could blink, a streak of pink went flying towards me. "Robin there you are! Where is it you have been?"

"Raven wasn't feeling well." I lied. With the way things are, I don't think I can tell her anything else…the lie felt more comfortable.

"Oh and is she feeling the okay?" Star queried. There was concern there, but it almost sounded like annoyance lurked in there somewhere or maybe not…

"She was unconsciously projecting to me and I had to tell her to go home, can't have something like that ruining our evening can we?" Dig my own grave why don't I? Raven was right. I REALLY do need to talk to Starfire, but now isn't the time or the place.

The rest of the evening is pretty much a blur. Song after song played and time ticked by without a sign of Raven. Starfire hugged me close for the last dance of the evening and seemed contented at how things had gone. I however was not. There was a gnawing pain in my chest and my tux seemed more uncomfortable than it already was. Why isn't Raven back? I thought about saying I wanted to check on her, but between my issues with Star and the availability of Beast Boy to check on her, I kept my mouth shut.

The evening ended after what seemed like forever. Starfire was smiling brightly at me. We walked out with the crowd still loudly continuing to cheer for us.

"Alright, everybody in!" Cy said as the T-limo pulled up for us.

"Hey where's Raven?" Beast boy piped up.

"She elected to do a final sweep of the city before heading home." Cyborg said shutting the door.

Disappointment rose up in me at hearing that. Why didn't she tell me? I tried to keep one eye on the skyline as we cruised through the city, stopping to drop off Sarah and grab some fast food before heading back to the tower. Starfire had long since rested her head on my shoulder.

I guess I seemed distracted because as we approached the bridge to the tower, Starfire took her head off of my shoulder. "Robin? Are you the pleased with me?"

"Yes." I stated simply. Satisfied with that answer, she again settled against me.

Glancing at the window and seeing Raven's dark figure illuminated by the moon, a tingling grew in my abdomen and suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.


End file.
